


Miraculous Ladybug story ideas

by Child_of_the_Fae



Category: Code Lyoko, H2O: Just Add Water, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Miraculous Ladybug, Runaways (Comics), The Ingo Chronicles - Helen Dunmore
Genre: Other, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Fae/pseuds/Child_of_the_Fae
Summary: I've come up with many story ideas, and I would write them all up myself, but I don't want to write too many at once. So, I'll post my ideas here for other writers to pick up and maybe write for themselves. This will contain story ideas for just Miraculous Ladybug, and crossover ideas.





	1. Contents page

**Author's Note:**

> The first page is a contents page, listing the number of the page, the title of the story, if it's a crossover idea, and what the crossover is with.

2 - Mariposa and the corrupted Miraculous  
3 - Miraculous Mermaids - crossed over with H20: Just Add Water  
4 - Ocean Fox - crossed over with INGO  
5 - Return of an ancestor  
6 - Seekers of Paris - crossed over with Huntik  
7 - The truth about parents - crossed over with Marvel's Runaways  
8 - Virtual heroes - crossed over with Code Lyoko  
9 - Heart of the Miraculous - crossed over with W.I.T.C.H.  
10 - A lie no more


	2. Mariposa and the corrupted Miraculous

When Marinette was young she got into an accident that permanently landed her in a wheelchair, but despite her disability she became determined to be independent as she could and not rely on others, often going out on her own in her wheelchair instead of staying cooped up at home. During one of her trips out of the house, she comes across an old manor which no one lives in, Marinette has passed the manor before but this time the gate and door are open and she gets curious. Journeying inside, Marinette finds a convenient way to get to the second floor and into a dark room with a large round window and a broach lying on the floor, picking it up she releases Nooroo from it who explains everything to her once she gets her to calm down, including that he was aware of Marinette passing by the manor often and managed to influence his butterflies enough to open the doors and gate for her to get her attention. Marinette takes Nooroo and his Miraculous home with her, though she isn't willing to transform with the Kwami, but insists that Nooroo's butterflies keep their home at the manor since she doesn't have the room for them at her home. The following weeks, Marinette constantly revisits the manor to explore, eventually finding some documents belonging to the previous owner of the house who was also the previous wielder of the Butterfly Miraculous, explaining that whoever gets the Butterfly Miraculous after them can inherit the manor and the deed to the house in included in the documents, meaning Marinette is now the owner of the manor. Marinette tells her parents about inheriting the manor through finding a broach that used to belong to the previous owner, not telling them about it being a Miraculous or Nooroo, they accept it and help Marinette fix up the manor, turning it into a second home and hang-out for her, including a room dedicated to her fashion designing.

A little while after Marinette finds Nooroo, someone breaks into Master Fu's home and attempts to steal the box containing the other Miraculouses, Fu tries to stop them but only succeeds in rescuing the Cat/Ladybug Miraculous, the thief getting away with the Ladybug/Cat, Fox and Bee Miraculouses. The person who stole the Miraculouses then uses a curse to corrupt the Miraculouses they stole and the Kwamis inside so that the Kwamis will obey them, and whoever uses the cursed Miraculouses will also become corrupt and under their control when transformed. Knowing that the thief will return for the Cat/Ladybug Miraculous and used the stolen Miraculous to do it, Fu decides he needs to give the Miraculous to someone who can use it to fight the person who stole the Miraculouses and keep it safe. His original plan is to give the Miraculous he rescued to Adrien, but the thief gets to Adrien first and gives him one of the corrupted Miraculous, also corrupting him and putting him under the control of the thief, so Adrien fails the test Fu set up to determine is Adrien was worthy because of the corruption changing his attitude. Fu is instead helped by another member of Marinette's class, who receives the Chat/Ladybug Miraculous instead.

Adrien, with the corrupted Miraculous, causes trouble around Paris to draw out the holder of the Cat/Ladybug Miraculous and the classmate who has the Miraculous fights them to stop the damage and retrieve the corrupted Miraculous, this goes on for a while with neither side managing to take each other's Miraculous. The thief then hands out another corrupted Miraculous, creating another villain to help Adrien to turn the tide against the hero Fu chose. Marinette watches the losing fight on the news and knows she had to do something, so she transforms with the Butterfly Miraculous and creates a champion to help the Cat/Ladybug wielder and drive off the two villains. Due to her disability, Marinette can't go anywhere herself or even fight, but she is able to use her butterflies to introduce herself to the Cat/Ladybug wielder and Paris. The two villains then regularly start showing up to cause trouble with the Cat/Ladybug Miraculous holder and Marinette's chosen champion fighting them off.

Marinette and Adrien still go to college together, but because of the curse on his Miraculous affecting his personality Marinette doesn't gain a crush on Adrien, but Adrien does develop feelings for Marinette. At the same time, Marinette develops feelings for Adrien's villain form because she is able to feel his true emotions under the corruption because of her Miraculous and knows he doesn't actually want to hurt anyone but has not choice, and she vows to free him from the cursed Miraculous.


	3. Miraculous Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with H20: Just Add Water

As a treat for the class from the college, funded by the mayor, Marinette and her classmates are taken on a weekend trip to the beach. Marinette and Alya go exploring and Chloe inadvertently ends up coming along, while exploring the three fall down a hole in the ground that leads to some sort of sea cave, with a hole showing the sky overlooking a pool, that they can't climb out of. After it gets dark Marinette eventually works out that the pool in the cave leads to the sea through an underwater tunnel, it takes a lot of coaxing to get Chloe to join them in swimming out but she eventually joins Marinette and Alya in the pool, just as they are ready to swim out the full moon passes directly over the mouth of the cave and shines light onto the pool, causing water and light to rise up for a few moments before it passes, the girls then swim out of the cave. After they manage to swim their way out and back to shore, the three girls return to the hotel their class is staying in where the teachers and their friends have been worried since they disappeared.

The next day Alya and Marinette go swimming and Chloe has a bath, the three girls are then shocked when they grow mermaid tails. The girls meet up and conclude that the moon pool they were in did something to them, causing them to grow tails on contact with water and become mermaids. One-by-one the girls also discover that being mermaids gave them powers, Marinette gains control of water, Alya can heat water and Chloe can freeze water. The girls don't have much time to get used to this development or test out being mermaids in the ocean before the class trip ends and they have to go back to Paris.

Back home, the three girls do their best to avoid getting wet in front of other people and exposing themselves as mermaids, they feel a loss at not being able to swim in the ocean but Chloe remedies that as best as she can by convincing her dad to build a huge private aquarium/swimming area just for her that has sea water and fish. Thankfully, when Marinette is Ladybug she doesn't turn into a mermaid when wet, but she can still use her powers.

Before the next full moon a woman shows up, who'd been tracking them down since they left the beach, and warns them not to look at the full moon or touch water during this time. The girls are confused by the warning at first but then one of them becomes moon struck and they learn what the warning was about, they manage to hide the moon struck mermaid and avoid the moon themselves until morning. They then begin making plans to protect against further full moons.

Other ideas include:

\- Adrien or Nino finding out about the girls being mermaids and helping them

\- When they're moon struck the girls try to get back to the ocean

\- Marinette kissing Adrien under the effects of the moon

\- Chloe and Alya becoming heroes and also being protected against becoming mermaids when wet because they're transformed, and also still being able to use their mermaid powers when transformed

\- Marinette, Alya and Chloe getting a closer friendship because they're mermaids

\- One of the boys from their class nearly drowns, in the river or in the ocean, and one of the girls saves him as a mermaid but he doesn't see their face, causing the boy to become obsessed with finding the 'mysterious' mermaid who saved him

\- Adrien's mother previously being a mermaid alongside the woman who showed up to warn the girls about the full moon


	4. Ocean Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with the INGO Chronicles

At Sapphire's school there is a year-long student exchange to a school in Paris, Sapphire has no intention of signing up for it since Paris is nowhere near the ocean, Connor secretly goes behind her back and signs her up in hopes that she'll get picked and taken away from the influence of Ingo. Sapphire is one of the ones picked, she tries to reject it and is mad with Conner about going behind her back, but with constant cajoling (and a little bit of guilt-tripping) from her family, friends and Rodger she reluctantly agrees. The program includes mandatory French lessons for the students going, it focuses more on the speaking of French than the writing since the exchange students can still do their work in English. When Sapphire goes to Paris she ends up in the same class as Marinette and Adrien, usually sitting next to Nathanael.

After a few weeks Sapphire gets used to life in Paris, due to being so far from Ingo she doesn't feel its pull but it leaves her feeling cut off from a part of herself. Thanks to Alya she is brought up to speed about Ladybug and Chat Noir and the Akuma attacks. Sapphire usually keeps to herself but will speak with others if they speak with her, she makes an immediate enemy with Chloe because she doesn't put up with how Chloe acts, loving to insult the blond in English since Chloe doesn't know what she's saying. With being cut off from her usual pass time, and refusing to swim in a chlorine filled pool, Sapphire looks into other hobbies to pass the time, after trying a few activities with her classmates she eventually decides on break dancing due to how free it makes her feel.

One day the teacher tells the class that they will be going on a trip and where they go will be up to the students, Sapphire immediately jumps at the chance and recommends the beach, eager to visit Ingo again, enough students agree with her that a trip to the beach is organised. While on their trip the class goes on a boat and due to being shoved by Chloe Nathanael falls in the water after hitting his head, when he doesn't surface Sapphire immediately dives in after him, as she's rescuing him Nathanael sees her dress wrap around her legs giving the illusion that she has a mermaid tail, Sapphire has to fight the pull of Ingo that tells her to stay during her rescue. Master Fu is also at the beach and sees the rescue, he also recognises Sapphire as a child of Ingo, he doesn't have Mer blood himself but he's been around enough and is wise enough to know of it, and he decides that Sapphire is worthy of being a Miraculous holder. Wayzz asks if he'll be given to Sapphire, but Fu says despite both of them having affiliation with water they wouldn't be a good fit.

When Sapphire returns to the house she's staying at for the exchange she finds a small box in her room, upon opening she finds a foxtail necklace and is then immediately surprised by the appearance of a small, floating, fox-like creature. After Sapphire stops freaking out enough, the fox creature introduces itself as a Kwami and explains that it will bestow magical powers upon her so she can become a superhero and fight Akumas, like Ladybug and Chat Noir, it doesn't take Sapphire long to accept everything because of her experiences with Ingo. Sapphire joins Ladybug and Chat Noir as Sinopa, they are suspicious at first because of Volpina, but she manages to prove herself as the real deal and on their side.

After Hawkmoth is defeated Sapphire's student exchange ends and she returns home, she is also able to keep the fox Miraculous with her. Conner is happy to see how much Sapphire has changed while abroad, having new interests and acting more mature, hoping that this will mean she'll give up on Ingo like he has. Sapphire quickly shuts him down when she realises what she's thinking, while she was happy in Paris she still felt like part of her was empty because she couldn't go to Ingo, she tells him that she's never giving up on Ingo and will continue to go, but she'll never actually stay there, her blood is half and half and she won't betray either side. Sapphire then goes to Ingo and visits Faro, without her even saying a word he remarks about how much she's changed, they then go swimming before Sapphire's new waterproof watch tells her it's time to head home, the watch was an idea from her Kwami to prevent her from staying too long in Ingo. On her way home Sapphire meets Granny Carne, who also remarks about how much Sapphire has changed, while speaking with Sapphire she also drops hints that she knows the significance of Sapphire's necklace.

(Extra ideas include Ladybug, Chat Noir and Sinopa finding out each other’s identities, the entire class getting trapped by an Akuma and Sapphire is forced to change in front of everyone to preserve Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities since it's their Miraculouses he wants, Marinette creating ocean based clothing for Sapphire, Nino getting the turtle Miraculous, and Alya and Nathanael getting the other Miraculouses, it doesn't matter which, Nathanael drawing Sapphire as a mermaid because of her rescuing him, etc.)


	5. Return of an ancestor

A stunningly beautiful woman working in a mostly male environment is frequently harassed by some of her male co-workers, she is smart but they only see her looks and make rude comments towards her, she finally has enough when one of them dares to lay a hand on her in a perverse way and makes a comment that's obvious to what he means, she slaps him then storms out. Hawkmoth Akumatises her, turning her into Queen Amazon, in this state she has a hatred of men and believes that women have just been fooled into thinking they needed men, saying that she'll free women-kind and make them strong. As Queen Amazon she has the power to turn other females into Amazon warriors as well, which makes them stronger and gives them the same dislike of men, it doesn't put them under her control but they are more likely to listen to her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to save the day but during the fight Ladybug ends up taking a hit from Queen Amazon's power, but instead of turning into an Amazon warrior herself, she turns into one of the previous wielders of the Ladybug Miraculous, who was a real Amazon warrior. Queen Amazon bids a retreat, leaving Chat to deal with the past Ladybug, this Ladybug knows she should be dead and demands Chat tell her what's going on, he explains it as best as he can and the past Ladybug gets angry at the Akuma calling herself Queen Amazon. The Ladybug Miraculous has to recharge so Ladybug drops her transformation, Tikki then shows up calling her Hippolyta, and Chat remembers from his history books that Hippolyta was one of the Queens of the Amazons. Because of all of the other Amazons running around Hippolyta doesn't have to worry about sticking out, but she is the only one without knowledge of current technology, so there are the usual shenanigans with Hippolyta using things the wrong way or misunderstanding things.

Once Hippolyta turns back into Ladybug she reluctantly works with Chat to go after Queen Amazon, only working with him because Tikki pleaded her to. Queen Amazon is trying to rally the women she's turned into Amazons into an army to take over Paris but is stopped by Hippolyta claiming that she is the real Amazon Queen, leading the two to have a one-on-one battle to see who will be the Queen of the Amazons. Hippolyta eventually wins with some help from Chat and she acknowledges that not all men are useless, she then purifies the Akuma and activates her Miraculous Cure, turning all of the females back too normal and trading Hippolyta for the current Ladybug, who can't remember anything before getting hit by Queen Amazon.


	6. Seekers of Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with Huntik: Secrets and Seekers

**I don't really have a story, just the concept, so I'll present it in bullet point form.**

\- The Miraculous are a set of jewellery containing very powerful Titans, the Kwami's will be the Titans and will be bigger and look more threatening, and each Miraculous comes with a spell that can be used by the Seeker who owns it (creation, destruction, etc.).

\- Hawkmoth is the head of the Organisation.

\- Master Fu is the head of the Huntik Foundation.

\- Ladybug and Chat Noir are the top Seekers of France.

\- Marinette and Adrien use codenames and masks to hide their identities when they're doing Seeker work because Seekers with Miraculouses are targeted a lot.

\- Hawkmoth is able to create fake amulet and Titans, the fake amulet can then corrupt the person they're given to, making them a Seeker and put them under Hawkmoth's control. To free the controlled Seeker the fake amulet has to be smashed, and the corrupted Seeker remembers nothing.

\- Marinette and Adrien are still known as Seekers but everyone but Fu thinks they are low-level Seekers.

\- Marinette and Adrien have Titans other than their Miraculous but Tikki and Plagg are reserved for when they're Ladybug and Chat Noir and their other Titans are usually for when they're pretending to be normal Seekers.

\- A few of their friends like Alya and Nino are also low-level Seekers.


	7. The truth about parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with Marvel's Runaways

The basic idea is replacing the Runaways characters with the Miraculous Ladybug characters. Marinette replacing Nico, Adrien replacing Chase, Alya replacing Karolina, Nino replacing Gert, Manon replacing Molly, and Felix (who will be Adrien's twin brother in this story) replacing Alex. Instead of the Staff of One it will be the Ladybug Yoyo that can summon anything to help out in a situation, Adrien gets gloves that can destroy anything they touch and night vision goggles, Alya is an alien with the powers of Lady Wifi but without the need for her phone, Nino is a mutant with the powers of the Bubbler without the need of the bubble wand, and Manon gets the killer pet (I swapped Nino and Manon around since it fits better), and Felix is the leader.

…

Like in the Runways, Felix, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Manon are children of wealthy and famous people who meet up once a year, one year they go down a secret tunnel and witness their parents as part of a super villain group called the Akuma, who kill a girl as part of a ritual. That night they all runway from home to meet up and figure out what to do, with the exception of Manon who they deemed too young to be involved, after a failed attempt to notify the police they go around the houses to collect evidence. During their search, they discover that Alya is alien with electronic powers, a book called the abstract that chronicles the Akuma's history, and Adrien gains some gloves that can destroy things with a touch and night vision goggles from his dad's secret workshop, the group have a confrontation with some of their parents and during the fight Marinette's mum attacks Marinette's with a ladybug patterned staff that absorbs into her instead of striking her. After a call from their parents the group then go to rescue Manon from her parents, during the fight Marinette is able to summon the staff from inside of her which turns into a yoyo and use it to summon an object that helps her take down some of the parents, and Nino reveals his mutant powers. With their parents temporarily taken care of the group are able to explain to Manon what is going on and discover that Manon's pet cat Plagg can turn into a large were-cat like creature to protect her, they also take a ring off of one of the parents that can be used to decode the abstract. After the group leave the house to go to the police with their evidence Felix and Adrien get a call from the father revealing that the Akuma have framed Felix and some of the other children for the murder of the girl the Akuma killed and saying that they kidnapped Manon. So, the group then go to hide in a buried hotel that Nino discovered.

 **(This next part is spoilers for the Runaways)** Like Alex Felix is the mole who's secretly been on his father's side the entire time and organised the entire thing after witnessing the Akuma's activities the year previous, coming to and understanding about the Akuma's actions, then finding out that Alya and Nino's parents planned to betray the rest of the Akuma to take the 6 spaces in the new world that the Akuma had agreed to give to their children. During the final attack on the Akuma Felix makes sure that all the other children and adults are knocked out in some way except his dad, who he then explains to that he was the mole and the planned betrayal. He then wakes up Adrien and Marinette and her parents, explain that happened and telling Adrien and Marinette that they and their parents should take the 6 spaces in the new world. Adrien and Marinette reject the idea and wake up the other children while some of the other adults also wake up, the fight starts again and Adrien manages to get hold of the machine holding the soul of the dead girl, using his gloves to destroy it. The gods then show up, kill Felix for his part in the loss of the soul and then try to kill everyone else, the parents sacrifice themselves so that the remaining children can escape in time.

Once the children make it to safety they are quickly found by some heroes and the authorities. The existence of the Akuma are exposed to the public and the children are placed into foster care, they soon runaway again after deciding they can't live normal lives anymore, they break into a holding facility to retrieve Manon's pet and a one of the parent's transport machines that was confiscated. They then disappear into the night.

…

Lila takes the place of Topher as the vampire and goes after Adrien

Nathanael takes the place of Victor

Instead of the Leapfrog, the Runaways are transported around in a machine called the Ladybug, and they nickname it Tikki


	8. Virtual Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with Code Lyoko

**This doesn't use the characters from Code Lyoko, just the premise. The Quantic kids (look it up for those who don't know who they are), including Marinette and Felix will be taking their places, they will be fighting XANA (because I can't think of an alternate name) but instead of Lyoko it will be called 'The Quantic' to match with their names, and 'The Quantic' will have different sectors to Lyoko but still have towers for XANA to attack through.**

**…**

Marinette was having a normal day when she received a note telling her to go to a nearby abandoned factory, there is a symbol with the note that she recognises but doesn't know how, and against her better judgement she goes. At the factory Marinette is joined by Nino, Chloe and a brown-haired boy she feels is familiar but is sure she's never met before, each of them received the same note with the same symbol. Chloe is about to leave when a blond-haired boy shows up and tells them that 'the Quantic has need of its warriors' while also addressing them with different names beforehand, he calls Chloe Melodie, Nino Mercury, the brown-haired boy Sparrow, and Marinette Pinyang ( **the name comes from a Chinese woman who managed to raise an army against an Emperor, feel free to give her a different name though)**. The alternate names and phrase turn out to be triggers that unlock hidden away memories in each of them.

...

A year ago Marinette, Nino, Chloe, a boy named Claude, and a boy named Felix found a supercomputer together that contained a virtual world called the Quantic, they also found machines called scanners that could send them into the Quantic as virtual avatars. Using the scanners, they went to the Quantic with Felix staying behind to operate the computer, they were soon attacked by monsters and sent back to the real world, where whatever attacked them in the Quantic somehow also attacks them in the real world. After fending off the attack Felix accesses some of the computer's files and finds out what's going on, there is a virtual identity in the Quantic called XANA that can affect the real world through connects from the Quantic to the real world called Towers and summon monsters in the Quantic, and XANA isn't friendly. The group quickly decides to turn the computer off but when they do all but Felix collapse, and when it turns back on they wake back up, using the scanners Felix finds that they were infected by some sort of programming when they entered the Quantic that connects them to it, meaning that if the Quantic goes so do they. Felix says he can try and make a program to purge the programming infecting them, but it could take time, which they don't have with XANA attacking, a quick look through the computer files again reveals that the towers XANA is using can be deactivated, and because of the programming infecting them they can deactivate the towers. So, Felix sends them back to the Quantic to deactivate the tower, where they have to fight of XANA's monsters to reach it, which they eventually do. Felix then reverses the damage done by XANA through a program called Return to the Past.

The group spend the next year fighting XANA while Felix works on freeing them from the Quantic. During that time Chloe becomes a lot less nasty and more kind through her experiences and battles against XANA, earning herself real friends. Each of them gain a nickname based on what they look like in the Quantic, Felix not withstanding since he refuses to go to the Quantic. Eventually, Felix manages to free his friends, but it comes too late as XANA manages to free himself from the supercomputer, meaning shutting it down will no longer stop him. The fight is then taken to the real world, XANA manages to summon his monsters to the real world and Felix manages to use the same process to send his friends to the real world through the Quantic while still having the avatar forms and powers intact, and XANA managed to damage the Return to the Past program, meaning they can't hide what's going on.

The group eventually manages to defeat XANA and Felix manages to fix and improve the Return to the Past program, Felix managed to use the power of XANA to power the Return to the Past, which would send the planet back more time than just a day, ideally to before XANA showed himself, it ends up overpowered and sends the world back an entire year to before the group found XANA and became friends. But the Return to the Past also wiped the memories of the group, causing them to forget ever meeting or becoming friends and setting Chloe back to her previous behaviour.

**(XANA's attacks stopped Hawkmoth from emerging the first time around, somehow.)**

...

The group emerge out of their memories and happily rejoice at remembering, especially Chloe who is happy to not be her 'cruel blond-stereotype self' anymore. Marinette asks Felix what is going on and he explains that he found the supercomputer again a few weeks ago, and in the files he found that the memory wipe in the Return to the Past was somehow deliberate and that there was a key phrase that released the memories, he remembered after reading the phrase and then contacted them. Chloe demands to know who wiped their memories, not happy about being forced to go back to her old behaviour, but Felix does not know. Chloe also questions how she didn't change her attitude this time around, she may not of had the group or fighting XANA to change her, but Akumas constantly going after because of her actions should have made her realise she was doing wrong. Felix's best guess is that the memory wipe worked too well on her and stopped her from ever changing, Marinette can add credence to the theory with having learned Chinese during the old timeline, but now struggling to learn it this time around.

Now back to her old self, that from all but the Quantic group's perspective never existed, Chloe makes some changes with the help of her friends. She stops wearing so much make up and changes her clothes to make herself stop looking so fake, and with the support of her friends she publicly apologises to the class for her actions towards them and causing so many Akumas.

Marinette soon runs into a new problem. In the old timeline she had developed feelings for Felix, which he eventually returned and they unofficially started dating just before the final confrontation with XANA, and with her memories those feelings have returned, but she still has feelings for Adrien as well. What makes it even more awkward is that Felix is Adrien's cousin. Felix has begun to act like the mind wipe never happened and shows his feelings towards Marinette, which she likes, but she can't shut off her feelings for Adrien, especially since Adrien has begun to pay more attention to her. Chloe advises that she stick with Felix, stating that he may not show much emotion but what emotion he does show shows he cares about Marinette, and before the Return to the Past they were pretty much dating, and while Adrien may eventually develop the same feelings for her he'll be very slow to the uptake and probably only see her as a friend. Marinette jokingly asks if Chloe's saying that so she can have Adrien, but Chloe explains that in the old timeline she eventually saw Adrien as more like a brother than a romantic interest, and those memories managed to override the recent ones where she was all over Adrien.

Hawkmoth begins to get more dangerous, so Master Fu hands out another Miraculous. Master Fu remembers the previous timeline because he was protected by his Kwami, so he knows about the Quantic group, when he finds that they have remembered he gives the Bee Miraculous to Chloe, who he had been keeping an eye on in hopes she would become the girl he remembered from the old timeline.

…

**An alternate idea for what happened in the year that the Return to the Past erased.**

Hawkmoth emerged in the old timeline, the same as he did in the new one, at the same time XANA escaped the supercomputer. XANA found Hawkmoth and possessed him, giving XANA a human form and control over the Butterfly Miraculous, and instead of wanting Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, XANA used his new powers for destruction. Given that this Hawkmoth was much more dangerous, Master Fu handed out all of the Miraculouses to new holders, including his own, he knew about the Quantic group and gave it to them. Chloe got the Bee, Nino got the Turtle, Claude got the Peacock (Fu got it back from Gabriel), Marinette got Ladybug, and Felix became Chat Noir instead of Adrien (the fox can remain without a wielder or can be a character of your choice).

The group eventually defeated the XANA-fied Hawkmoth, Felix activates the Return to the Past with extra power to make it go farther, it turns time back a year to before they discovered the supercomputer, but it also erases their memories of ever finding the supercomputer or being friends. When the group eventually remember they also remember the Miraculouses and their Kwamis, and Felix isn't happy about not being Chat Noir this time around.

…

An extra idea is that Marinette rejects Felix’s advances towards her because of her crush on Adrien, saying that she needs time to get her feelings in order, her feelings towards both boys confusing her. Felix gets angry and feels like Adrien stole from him, causing him to become Akumatised.


	9. Heart of the Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with W.I.T.C.H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the cartoon and comic plotlines of W.I.T.C.H. but with the Miraculous Ladybug characters and changes to the story to fit the new characters and their rolls.

**This will be the cartoon and comic plotlines of W.I.T.C.H. but with the Miraculous Ladybug characters and changes to the story to fit the new characters and their rolls.**

Marinette's grandma Tikki is visiting from China when strange things began happening around Marinette and some of the girls she knows, such as Marinette sneezing and trashing her room, meanwhile, an amulet Tikki brought with her begins to glow. Tikki convinces Marinette to invite some of her classmates over to the bakery after college, even though one of them is Chloe, the others are Marinette's recent friend Alya, and classmates Juleka and Rose. When the girls are gathered at the bakery, Chloe there to annoy Marinette because she knows Marinette doesn't want her there and was forced to invite her and also curious why she was invited, Tikki shows them the amulet she was hiding earlier and introduces it as the Heart of Kandrakar, she then goes on to tell a story using magic to keep the girls' attention.

Many years ago, the world of Meridian was ruled by a peaceful and beloved Queen and her husband, but one day the Queen mysteriously disappeared and was presumed dead. The Queen's husband went mad with grief and took the throne for himself even though he wasn't the rightful ruler, and under his mad rule the kingdom began to suffer, and the self-appointed king took the name of Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth began to search for powerful magic to return his wife to him, and he found it in the Hearts of Creation of Destruction, the location of the Heart of Destruction remained unknown but the Heart of Creation had been found in an infant girl. Fearing what Hawkmoth would do to the girl and with her power, a man stole the girl away before the mad king could reach her and hid her on Earth where she was adopted by a normal family, and the man took on a human identity of his own so he could stay close and watch over the girl. Not to long ago, a rebellion formed in Meridian because of Hawkmoth's terrible rule, and this rebellion is headed by the mysterious Chat Noir. But now Hawkmoth is seeking to cross the veil between Earth and Meridian to search for the Heart of Creation, and possibly invade Earth as well, meaning the Guardians of the Veil, five females imbued with the powers of the elements, are being called to action to stop Hawkmoth from completing his plans.

Marinette and the others don't understand what Tikki's story has to do with them until Tikki explains that the Heart of Kandrakar is what gives the Guardians their powers and that the girls have been chosen to be the new Guardians. The girls are reluctant to believe Tikki, but she reminds the girls that unusual things have been happening around them that can't be easily explained, saying that these occurrences are the girls' magic appearing. Tikki further explains that Marinette was given the elemental power of air, Alya was given quintessence, Chloe was given water, Juleka was given fire and Rose was given Earth, and that the Heart of Kandrakar will choose those of the girls who will wield it, Tikki then lets go of the amulet and it floats around girls before landing in Marinette's hands (passing Chloe's outstretched hand), choosing her.

* * *

 

The plot then loosely follows the W.I.T.C.H. cartoon with aspects of the comic included such as the Guardians having more magic than just their elements.

Marinette is obviously the Heart of Creation and Chat Noir the Heart of Destruction. Chat Noir is actually prince Adrien, the son of Hawkmoth and rightful ruler of the throne, who didn’t like how his father treated the kingdom but couldn’t directly oppose him, so he created the Chat Noir persona to become the leader of the rebellion with only his friend, Plagg, knowing who he is. And Master Fu is the one who rescue Marinette from Hawkmoth’s clutched when she was a baby and brought her to Earth.

Other ideas I’ve had for the story are:

  * Hawkmoth thinks he finds the Heart in Creation in one of Marinette’s classmates because she has magic of her own that’s starting to emerge, so he takes her to Meridian and manipulates her into believing she was kidnaped from her rightful place as a princess of Meridian, and turns her against the Guardians, telling her that the Guardians knew and have been keeping her from her rightful place.
  * Nino is also from Meridian and part of the rebellion, and after an incident causes him and Ayla to get separated from the others together, they form a relationship.




	10. A lie no more

Feeling that something bad is brewing on the horizon, Master Fu decides to hand out the Fox Miraculous to Alya, slipping into her bag. Unknown to Fu, Lila spotted his sleight of hand, and while Alya is away from her bag, she fishes out the box containing the Miraculous without anyone seeing before Alya can find it in her bag. Once on her own, Lila opens the box and is shocked at seeing the necklace inside, and is even more shocked when the Fox Kwami appears. Trixx, under the impression that Lila is Alya, begins to explain about the Miraculouses and the powers she grants while Lila is too shocked to respond in anyway, upon finding out that the necklace is the real Fox Miraculous that she claimed to own, Lila quickly snaps out of her shock and demands to know more about the Miraculous. By the time Trixx realises that it’s not Alya she’s been speaking too, Lila is set on keeping the Miraculous for herself and becoming Volpina for real, and to use her new powers to get pay back on Ladybug, Trixx tries to refuse Lila but since she hold her Miraculous, there isn’t much she can do and she reluctantly tells Lila how to transform after being ordered to.

As Volpina, Lila still battles Hawkmoth much to the relief of her Kwami, but she only does it for the publicity, the people of Paris falling for how Volpina acts in front of them, know knowing that Volpina was originally an Akuma. But Lila also uses her powers to constantly be a detriment to Ladybug and Chat Noir, trapping them somewhere or leading them on fake trails so that she can take all the glory of defeating the Akumas for herself, not caring that Ladybug is needed to cleanse the Akumas, and even attacking them when out of view of the public. Lila still also goes after the Ladybug Miraculous, wanting to unmask Ladybug for the ‘fraud she is’ and to take the Miraculous for herself, citing that she’d make a much better Ladybug, trying to convince Chat Noir to become her partner more than once.

Even though Marinette and Adrien know that Lila is Volpina, they can’t manage to get the Miraculous away from her. Lila wears it at all times, meaning they can’t steal it in their civilian identities, and if they tried to get it off Lila in their hero identities she would play the victim card to make it seem like they’re the bad guys or transform into Volpina to fight them. **(It’s the best excuse I could come up with, if someone can come up with a better reason for Lila keeping the Miraculous, use that instead.)**

Fu, seeing that Volpina is more of a problem than helping against Hawkmoth, hands out the Bee Miraculous to Chloe, even though she isn’t yet ready for it. Like Lila, Chloe becomes Queen Bee for the publicity, but she still works with Ladybug and Chat Noir to save Paris, the three of them becoming teammates even though Queen Bee and Chat Noir tend to butt heads. Being a manipulator herself, Chloe is able to see through the false trails Volpina tries to leave in order to claim over the Akumas for herself, it is also usually Queen Bee’s duty to keep Volpina occupied while Ladybug and Chat Noir go after the Akuma when Volpina starts letting her vendetta against Ladybug and need of the admiration of Paris get in the way of stopping the Akuma and saving people and gets in the heroes’ way. Volpina tries to convince Queen Bee to join her since they’re very similar, but since they have radically different views on Ladybug, Queen Bee refuses.

When Volpina’s attempts to hurt Ladybug and make herself look good in front of Paris end up with people hurt, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee decided that they’ve put up with Volpina’s pettiness for long enough and resolve to reclaim the Fox Miraculous from her. The three heroes go after Volpina and after a gruelling fight, Volpina finally slips up and the Fox Miraculous is taken from her, reverting her back into Lila. The people of Paris saw the fight and question why Ladybug and the other heroes were fighting Volpina, Ladybug and Chat Noir refuse to answer questions and run off, Marinette returning the Fox Miraculous to Fu, but Queen Bee is feeling vindictive and outs Lila as Volpina and shares what she’s really like to a shocked Paris.

With her reputation in tatters and the judgemental stares of everyone around her after they find out what she did as Volpina, Lila accepts Hawkmoth’s offer a second time and becomes the Akumatised Volpina a second time, determined to reclaim ‘her’ Miraculous and get her revenge on the two bug heroines, blaming them for ruining her life.


End file.
